Operation: GODDESS
by Arielle Grace
Summary: After the defeat of Kronos, Camp Demigod was formed, where both Roman and Greek demigods lived together in peace. However, a threat has begun to rise, a threat that the demigods have never faced before — The GODDESS Operation. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Jason are sent off on a quest with the help of a new ally, Silena. But will they be able to succeed?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story on and I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter as I am not a native speaker of English. I do love the Percy Jackson series and I hope that you guys will like this story :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Percy Jackson<span>**

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked, feeling groggy and dazed. I would imagine this to be the feeling of people who woke up after a night of partying and drinking, or probably an overdose of sleeping medicine. The problem is, I had done none of the above. A queasy feeling struck me as my stomach growled, and I felt bile rising up in my throat. Weird, I hadn't eaten anything spoilt yesterday…had I? I reached over to the light switch at my bedside and found my hand patting a cool, metal bar instead. I twisted my body a little more, trying again for the light switch, maybe I was too far away.

My fingers skimmed along a rough surface. A desk? That wasn't right, I had no desks in my room. I jerked to my senses immediately, a wheel suddenly clicking in my head. This wasn't right, all this wasn't a tad bit right! My room didn't have metal bars or desks and it certainly wasn't pitch black at any time in the day. Something was wrong, where was I?

A groan from above me made me lurch back in shock. Above me? How could there be something above me? I didn't sleep in a bunk bed. Yet, I was sure that the sound was coming from above me. I lifted my fingers hesitantly, trying to remain as quiet as possible. When my fingers came into contact with a thin layer of rough fabric, my suspicion was confirmed. I was in a bunk.

As if to worry me even more, another groan came from above, it sounded like something - or someone - was in pain. I tilted my head up, trying to fix my eyes on the above mattress, only to find myself staring into pitch blackness. _Shit_, I thought as panic bubbled inside my already churning stomach. I was in a pitch black room, under a bunk bed with _something_ groaning above me. I shut my eyes, this had to be a dream.

But, the groans kept going on, no matter how much I tried to shut them out, like they were purposely taunting me. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ I yelled internally, trying to filter the noise out. Suddenly, the mattress above me creaked and my whole body immediately tensed up as if in a second I had become a piece of hardened wood.

And then, the groans stopped.

"Who's there?" I demanded, it was probably the stupidest thing to do, but I did it anyway. I waited for a response, like in those horror movies where the main character waited anxiously for a response after asking a question into looming darkness while the viewers waited with bated breaths for a monster to leap out through the shadows. I was used to watching the main characters in films make stupid choices. Now, I was one of the main characters and what I had done was really, really stupid.

"Is someone there?" It was a boy's voice. Judging by the tonality he spoke with, he was as unsure as I was. But, unlike me, he obviously wasn't scared stiff. He sounded relaxed, as if he'd been caught in a situation like that before, but his voice was still unsure, as if he was trying to tread carefully on shaky ground. "Is someone there?" He repeated again, after my lack of reply. I was stunned. There was a boy in the bunk above me? How on earth had I ended up here? I heard a click. Had a pen been open? There was another creak from the above bunk. My muscles tensed up once more and I felt my heart thrumming. I heard something land a few feet away from me with a thump. Had the boy leapt down? In a split second, I felt something cool pressed against my neck. With a shock, I realized what it was — a sword.

"D-don't hurt me," I pleaded, almost whimpering. "Please, I-I don't know where I am, j-"

"I'm asking the questions here, what are you?" The boy demanded. What am I? What a weird question to ask.

"I'm human," I gasped out, my voice suddenly shaky. It must have been part of the effects of the sword on me, whimpering and stuttering were surely not my style. I felt his piercing gaze on me even in the darkness. It was as if I could _sense_ him looking at me, but that didn't make any sense whatsoever. I must be going crazy, it must be the fear making me delirious. Or, it was the point of the sword on my neck.

My heart felt like it was going to burst any second and my hands trembled helplessly at my sides, grabbing the sword was obviously not going to help my situation. I was a sitting duck, and never in my life had I felt more helpless. _Please_, I thought, _someone please help me. _Where were my family, my friends? Where were they? And then, the sword slowly lifted off my neck.

The minute the warm tip of the sword broke contact with my neck, I heaved in a heavy breath. _Oh God, oh God_, I gasped, but I feared to say the words out loud. "I'm asking the questions now, just because I don't have my sword at your neck doesn't mean you are allowed to move from that spot. The slightest movement and I will kill you." The boy warned. Kill me? I gasped in both shock and fear. He was going to kill _me_?

"First question, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Silena."

"Silena?" The boy sounded confused for a moment. But in a brief moment, he recovered from his confusion, saying, "Hello Silena, I'm Percy Jackson and I think that we're in deep trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, this chapter was kinda short but please FOLLOW and FAVORITE this story if you did like this chapter. I promise that I'll update as soon as possible and have longer chapters. Also, do remember to click that review button and leave your comments and feedback. I do look forward to reading them :)))) <strong>


End file.
